Harold of HELLSING
by Son of Brokkr
Summary: It is the hight of the war and Harry needs help sadly he needs to get married. On the bright side it is Integra Hellsing(Hellsing abridged from time to time) Don't forget to throw up a review I feed off of them!
1. Chapter 1

The Bird of Hermes is my name. Eat my wings to keep me tame. To many of us, a phrase like this would mean nothing. But to a some, it is something to fear. these some are part of a world very different from ours and yet very much the same. To one such lad who has faced many trials, it was of hope for a war is coming and it is trough a binding of families will those he cares about be safe.

We see that very young man sitting at a desk across from him was a short creature humanoid with a three piece suit. It was a goblin a greedy thing with a greater love of bloodshed.

"So , as you can see it, would be very profitable to you and your allies if you marry Sir Hellsing. Not only will it break the Ministries control over your use of magic but it will also put you in her majesties court."

The young man nodded as he read the file he was given. This young man was one Hadrian Potter. He was a short young man being no older than 15 with coal black hair with piercing green eyes and a very thin frame. But his most defining feature was a lightning bolt scar over his right eye. His face was settled in a cold and calm gaze as he looked at the goblin.

"I think you may be right Sir Griphook. We must take drastic measures to remove this threat from Britain and the queen. Please give me a quill and two parchments we must send them very clear instructions and that I will give an oath on my magic and life of fealty to Her Majesty."

Griphook nodded as he ran off to fetch the asked items as the shadows in the room rippled as a human torso rose from it.

Harry looked up as he saw a man in a red suit step out of the shadow.

"You must be Alucard. The fallen king my Ancestor helped seal away...Nice to meet you Lord Tepes."

The man smiled a wide sickening grin as he bowed to the young man. Harry just looked at him with a somewhat interested expression on his face. He then fell into a bored expression.

"So why are you here Lord Tepes? "

Harry asked as the Man just smiled and walked forward. He then bowed as Harry sighed.

"Hello Lord Potter I have been tasked by Sir Hellsing to inform you that she accepts the Proposal and that she is sending my Fledgling as a sort of gift to ensure her sincerity on her part."

Harry nodded keeping his blank look as the man in red explained what his master said. Harry left his seat revealing he was wearing a very clean Victorian suit and tie with a silver pocket watch in his breast pocket.

"Lovely can you please tell her that I wish we could set this up under different circumstances but as my headmaster foolishly says it is for the Greater good."

Harry stated in a sincere Grinning man nodded as his gaze turned glassy for a split second.

"She agrees as for you meeting Her majesty she states that it will be organized with Lord Dumbledore."

Harry for the first time smiled a kind gentle smile as he bowed to the being before him as he snapped to attention.

"Thank you for your message and I hope we will meet again soon Lord Tepes."

Harry said as he turned and left as Griphook stands at the door.

Harry gave the Goblin a dark smile with no warmth as he started to speak.

"I think I dont need the parchment friend Griphook it took care of itself."

Harry left the bank the sun shined with a warm gentle glow fell on his pale skin. The young man was a thin young man around the age of fifteen. His messy black hair and thin frame made him look unintimidating but if you looked into his eyes you would think twice.

he walked over to a small pub called the three broomsticks where Tom just pointed to the top floor as the young man nodded.

"Tom, can you get me a cup of tea please?"

Harry asked politely as he headed upstairs to come face to the bust of a blond young woman in a police uniform.

"I am sorry madam."

Harry quickly apologized to the young woman.

She is an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure. She was wearing a crimson Hellsing uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and white gloves. She just smiled in a kind matter.

"It's alright sir I was not looking where I was going I am looking for a Hadrian Potter do you know where I can find him?"

He looks at her is a suspicious manner as he notices the H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G path on her arm.

Harry sighed as he nods.

"I rather am called Harry personally but yes I am Hadrian Potter."

Harry explained as the young woman smiled as she held out her gloved hand.

"Hello Harry I am Seras Victoria and I am your bodyguard, concubine tool, and big sister."

Seras said with a small blush as Harry just laughed.

"Quite the wedding gift Sir Hellsing decides to give me. Well, for now, how about we try friend first and then work our way up shall we?"

Seras giggled as she nodded. Harry offered her his arm.

"Shall we meet up with the Headmaster my lady?"

Harry stated as the Draculina wrapped her arm around his.

"My you are quite the gentleman Master."

She flirted with a warm smile. Harry and Seras headed over to Harry's room.

"Normally I like to wine and dine my date before I invite them over."

He stated with a bit of snark as Seras laughed as he opens to show an elder tall and thin man, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. (It is speculated that his brother's punch during their sister's funeral may have played a role in it.)

His eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief.

"Hello, my boy I see you have finished your business at Gringotts."

Harry smiled as nodded where Seras just looked confused at the Headmaster.

"Ah, where are my manners I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It is nice to meet you.

Seras smiled as she nodded.

"I have a message from Sir Ingreta that we must schedule some time for Master to meet with the queen."

Dumbledore just nodded.

Harry turned to Seras in a questioning look.

"So do you have your coffin with you?"

He questioned as Seras looked at Harry and smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You are coming home with me Master my coffin will be in your room as Sir Integra ordered."

Seras said with a smile as Harry blushed.

The ride over to the Hellsing was a quite one as Harry watched as the city passed by.

"So Master what do you like to do in your free time?"

Seras asked as the silence that weighed heavily over the car finally broke.

"I enjoy playing Quidditch but mundane wise I enjoy soccer."

Harry proclaimed joyously as the limo drove up to a heavily guarded gate. Seras nodded as the driver got permission.

"So how do you feel about all of this Seras?"

Harry asked as Seras gave Harry a questioning look.

"What do you mean master?"

Seras asked as Harry looked right at her with his piercing green eyes.

"You being and I quote "bodyguard, concubine tool, and big sister".I am guessing that you did not volunteer to do this correct?"

Harry said dryly as Seras chuckled rubbing the back of her head.

The driver came to a sudden stop in front of the manor as Seras moved toward Harry with a sincere smile.

"Mast-Harry I was given the choice to add concubine by Sir Integra. I am not being forced to be your lover. Even Master said it was my choice, not his."

She then took and gave him a light peck on the lips. as Harry looked at her with a soft smile as he sighed.

"I see thank you Seras. Sorry..."

Seras smiled and laughed as she shook her head.

"Dont sweat it Master."

Harry and Seras left the limo and headed to the house to see a young stern woman With long blond hair and a proper suit. She was the same age as Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter I am Sir Integra Hellsing and I would like to welcome you home to your families abode."

Integra exclaimed with a cold tone as Harry just sighed.

"Please Sir Integra we are about to be wed please call me Harry."

Harry said in a polite sort of way that took Integra by surprise.

She nodded and walked into the house as Harry and Seras followed.

The manor was expansive with one too many rooms.

"So how do you feel about all of this Sir Hellsing?"

Harry asked as Integra gave a bit of a tour she looked at him and sighed as she smiled.

"About what exactly the fact that I am getting married or the fact that your wedding gift is ready to strip if you so much as hinted that you are ready to enjoy her?"

Harry gave her a dry look as Seras blushed.

"I choose C all of the above."

Harry joked as Integra and Seras smirked at Harry.

"Honestly I dont mind. It is not like you are going behind my back. Besides I kind of like the idea my soon to be hubby is well protected in bed."

Integra said with a smirk as Harry blushed. Harry moved forward and looked into Integra's eyes with a piercing gaze.

"Maybe but when we are there we can see if you like being punished."

Harry said in a low tone as Integra blushed deeply as Seras did her best impression of a fish out of water.

"This is going to be a long week."

Harry muttered as Seras and Integra laughed.

Authors note: Hey this is my first Potter fanfic but I wrote this because I wanted to see if this could work so please be gental!


	2. A Hellish Morning

It was early in the morning when Harry woke up. In a groggy haze, he turned and snuggled his face into a pair of very soft yet firm pillows. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso as a head placed itself in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, my master how forward."

A voice purred sensually as Harry's foggy mind cleared to a razor's edge as she looked at his buxom...Attendant .

"Well, It's hard not to when I enjoy cuddling."

Harry said as he snuggled further into a blushing Seras Victoria as our hero smiled in triumph at the being that could snap him if he was not careful. But all she did was blush as he smiled in his small victory at the Draculina. They were interrupted by a cough from the entrance of the room as they turned to see Integra with a small smile. She was dressed in her tweed suit as she walked over and sat a bedside chair.

"So if you two are done acting like hormonal teenagers would you like to know what we are going to do today?"

Integra stated in a dry tone as a twinkle of humor that was rarely shown to anyone danced in her eyes.

Harry lifted himself from the bed to show his well-toned chest from years of Quidditch and other exercises over the years.

"Well, to be fair I am a hormonal teenager as are you being that we are in our teenage years."

Harry pointed out in a smug tone as Seras snickered and Integra gave him a stern gaze.

"While true we still need to get things done Hadrian."

Integra said in an exasperated tone as Harry got out of bed to get ready for the day. He went into the walk-in closet for a few minutes only to exit with a long victorian suit composed of a Deep red dress shirt with an emerald green tie and a black vest with a chain going across the breast. He wore black slacks with brown dress shoes.

Seras then removed herself from the bed to reveal that she preferred to sleep in the nude.

Her pale flawless skin almost glowed in the sunlight as her D cup breasts bounced as she moved. Her grabbable bottom swayed as if she knew Harry's eyes were on her.

"Like what you see master?"

Seras asked intently as Integra cracked a small smile.

Harry tried to calm down as Integra put down the paperwork.

"If you like we could have Seras join us in holy Matrimony you know."

She stated with a blase tone as Harry sputtered as Seras grinned from ear to ear.

"I think that would be a good Idea Integra but let's not try to kill me so early in the morning I mean what would the Neighbors say!"

Harry exclaimed as He moved to the front of the room.

Seras started to from clothes out of the very shadows in the room.

"Fine but no promises."

She said as Integra and Harry left the room.

"What would you two like for breakfast?"

Harry asked as he headed over to the Kitchen as Integras shadow moved sporadically for a second.

"Nice for you to join us Alucard."

Harry said with a smile as the shadow waved on its own accord. They left the Manor and headed to Charing-cross to an inconspicuous Pub that no one else on the street seemed to give a second look at. Harry walked through the front door waving hello to Tom who manned the front counter once more with a smile and a wave.

"Hello, Arry would you like a bite before you shop?"

Tom enquired to the young wizard as he cleaned a glass.

"Sorry, Tom I am on a tight schedule."

Harry said with a smile as he headed to the alley behind the pub. Integra just smiled as watched Harry tap the bricks three up and two across as the wall opens to Diagon alley.

"Welcome all to Diagon alley."

Harry said as the wonders of the magical shopping market were revealed to the others. They headed into Olivanders. It was a musty little shop with walls stacked it long boxes filled with wands and wand care items.

Integra looked around the shop looking for the owner.

"Hello, madam Hellsing it has been a while since a member of your family has walked through my door."

Ollivander walked out of the shadow near the back with a box under his arm. He swept over to Harry with a small smile.

"I received a wand from a wand maker in the are crafted using the finest woods and crystals"

Ollivander said as he opened the box and pulled out a wand made of purple heart wood and a Silver Eagle's head.

"Purple heart 11'ichs good flexibility Griffin feather."

Ollivander explained with a grin as Herry picked it up and Like last time he felt the power flow through him like water.

Harry smiled and paid thirteen Gallions for the wand and an extra 20 for a dragon hide wand holster for his wrist and waist.

"So off to the tailor to get me proper clothing!"

Harry exclaimed as he headed to the tailor. as they walk in he is bowled over by a head of pink hair.

"HARRY! Where have you been you, bloody git!"

The Lump on Harry said Integra watched with some amusement as Seras wondered what is going on.

"Tonks! I am so sorry love I just been well hanging out with my fiancee. "

Harry exclaimed weakly as the now mentioned Tonks played on him.

Integra chuckled at his predicament as she coughed out loud.

"Hello, I see you are getting very cozy with my husband to be...should I be worried?"

Integra wondered out loud and Tonk's entire face blushed.

Harry laughed as Tonks scrambled off of him.

"No love she is a friend of mine."

Harry said as he got off the ground only to be thrown into Tonk's bosom.

"How could you say that love."

Tonks said dramatically as Harry blushed bright red as Integra smerked.

"Well if you want you can join I mean you obviously care about his well being."

Integra said in a matter of fact tone as Tonks entire face turned bright pink.

Seras giggled as Harry got up and dusted himself off. He sighed as Tonks seemed to be in deep thought.

"Maybe, I might if you're not joking Miss Hellsing I mean if yer not joking."

Tonks said with a somber tone as Seras brought the changling into a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family love it will be fun to tease Harry."

The Draculina said joyfully as Tonks giggled.

Harry sighed as the girls looked at him.

"This is going to be a hellish morning!"

Authors note: I was thinking of doing smut here but I decided not to thanks for reading and peace and love.


End file.
